Digital camera lenses are used for various applications, including but not limited to imaging sensors for small satellites, and consumer electronics such as small digital cameras for cellular telephones and PDAs.
Lenses are typically among the largest and heaviest components of small cameras and sensors, some weighing approximately 140 grams. However, shortening the length of a lens to reduce size or lowering the amount of glass to reduce mass typically have an adverse impact on the lens performance, for example reducing the ability to create images without blurring.
Thus, a compact and lightweight lens that also provides high-performance is highly desirable.